Extreme Heat
by LunarianPrincess
Summary: Hatter realizes the wisdom of building a city in clouds. And Alice is tempted by frozen water.


LunarianPrincess

Title: Extreme Heat

Summary: An unexpected accent has steamy results

Warnings: Post Alice

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice, honestly! Because if I did, no one would ever see Hatter again.

Hope you enjoy!

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

For once, Hatter could sympathize with the Queen of Hearts. This was AWFUL. Heat. There were reasons that the city had been built so high, to avoid the incredible heat that formed when trapped by cement and steel was one of those very reasons.. It had been dreadfully hot in summer, but being so high meant breezes constantly, and there hadn't been enough asphalt to absorb the heat then spew it back at unsuspecting Wonderlandians.

He couldn't ever remember being this miserable physically, now he could appreciate living high above the land, in a world so controlled. Hatter glared up at the, the... thing that was currently causing his misery. That tiny yellow ball was the bane of his existence at the moment. Hatter pulled the sweat slicked shirt away from his skin. The paisley silk clung to his skin for a second before releasing and allowing an arid breeze to travel across his chest. He stared down the block, seeing all the Oysters trudging along he felt moderately better. At least his hatred of this heat wasn't a Wonderlandian weakness, but something they all felt. He was grateful that the "antiques" store had a good air conditioner, one that kept the place almost glacial compared to this wretched heat outside. He just resented the fact that he had to walk 8 blocks home from his "job." It wasn't quite as satisfying as smuggling and working for the resistance was, but he still got to use some of his old skills, which kept him happy.

He pinched his hat off his head and waved it at his face, relishing the slight breeze that temporarily cooled his face and neck. The thin silk shirt lay unbuttoned one button lower than usual, Hatter's meager attempt at cooling down. He grimaced as he stopped at a crosswalk and the sun beat down on his back. He could feel beads of sweat course between his shoulder blades. He finally reached his apartment and dreaded climbing the 3 flights of stairs that lay before him. He stood at the foot of the stairs and looked up before dropping his head back to loll and let out a grievous sigh.

Alice cursed when she heard the grinding shudder and click. Her head popped off the arm of the sofa where it had currently been lounging. Staring at the wall unit she cursed. That stupid green light was out, and the admittedly small rush of cold air was no longer flowing towards the sofa. Alice walked over to start some percussive technological troubleshooting, or she just felt like whacking it since she knew her apartment was about to become as hot as the sphincter of hell. Her heart leapt as the machine gave a hopeful grind before whining into motion. Alice gave a cry of triumph. She turned to walk back to her perch on the sofa and let out a long groan as the air conditioner let out a large pop and the apartment went into silence. Flopping onto the sofa she pulled the overlarge shirt away from her skin as it was starting to stick to her.

After laying there for fifteen minutes she was coated in sweat and was cursing the god of all air conditioners that broke. She had already called the building maintenance man, to be informed she was the twelfth tenant to call about a malfunctioning air conditioning unit. Looking up she glared at the clock. Hatter would be home in about half an hour. What was she going to do until then? Fanning her face she decided that she needed to wash off all the gross sweat that was coating her body in a slight sheen. She stripped her clothes off as she walked into the bathroom. Turning the cold tap on she stiffened as the cold spray hit her. She relaxed into the cold water and let her head fall back as the water sluiced down her overheated body. She let her thoughts wander and wasn't surprised to hear Hatter call out after she had been in there for awhile. She gave an answering call before letting the last of the cool water flow down her body. She turned the water off and stepped out, glad to be no longer overheating.

She ran a brush through her hair quickly, before wrapping one of the blue towels around her to walk out into the great room. Her mouth dropped open as her heart kicked up a notch. She had never seen anything sexier and she was starting to drool. She slowly made her way closer to him, desperate not to disturb him so she could keep staring. Eventually she was close enough to touch him and she was struggling against that deep desire to reach out and stroke him. She made a short noise in the back of her throat and his eyes popped open to lock with hers. His eyes widened at her lust crazed stare before she grabbed him.

Hatter panted as the heat swamped him in the stairwell. The lift had been broken for some time, and usually he and Alice welcomed the exercise, but with the heat being a near palpable thing, he would have settled for an easy ride in the lift. Finally he pushed the door open to the third floor corridor and grimaced as he realized there wasn't much of a temperature drop at all. He had hoped that there might be cool air coming from the vents but he frowned up at them as he realized there was no hum in the hallway.

He palmed his keys and smoothly unlocked the triple deadbolts and finally let himself in to the apartment. His head drooped a bit as he realized it was just as hot in here as on the street, and in the stairwell, and in the hall. It was all a bit much. He called Alice's name and heard an answering call from the bathroom, muted by the sound of running water. He turned towards the air conditioning and noticed the green light wasn't on, frowning he then noticed the slight dent in the metal and a wry grin lit his face. So it had irritated his punch happy Oyster, at least he knew she was aware of the predicament. Then his face lit up as he thought of another way of beating the heat.

He stripped his shirt off first letting the bit of silk float off his shoulders after he had unbuttoned it. Then he was tossing his hat to the hat rack a few yards away, while he toed his shoes off. He let out a satisfied grunt as the hat caught on a peg and swung around once to come to a stop securely on the rack. The pants were unbuttoned next, to be left to ride low on his hips. Then he reached a hand behind his neck to grab the soft cotton of his undershirt, he pulled it over his head and dropped it as he reached the refrigerator. He pulled the top door open and reached inside to fish a small cube out of the little bin. His fingers gripped one triumphantly and he turned around to lean against the refrigerator, leaving the door open to blow cool air on the back of his neck and shoulders.

His head dropped back and his eyes closed in pleasure as he ran the cube down one side of his neck and back up the other side. He then started running it along his jaw before running it back down his neck and to the top of his chest. He felt the piece of ice begin to melt and was about to turn when he heard it. It was the sexiest sound he'd ever heard, it was kind of a groan/moan that ended in a whine. His head flew up and took in Alice's apparel. His mouth went dry as he saw her bare legs and his eyes traveled up to where the blue terry cloth lay high on her upper thighs, and up her curves to where the tops of her breasts peeked out and where beads of water lay across her shoulders. Her hair was wet and hung in strings much like the first time he had seen her, but what really caught his attention was her eyes. The normally crystalline blue had darkened and her pupils had widened which gave her lust filled gaze a certain glow. His hands widened as he hands came up at him.

Her hands pulled at his wrist, which hovered right above the hollow of his throat. With one hand she uncurled his fist and the other grabbed the rapidly melting piece of ice. His free hand splayed against the refrigerator behind him in a desperate bid for balance. His eyes rolled back as Alice's hand with the ice traveled across his chest while her other hand gripped his bare hip above his sagging pants. His breath shuddered out as the freezing sliver passed over his nipple. The final sliver finally melted into tepid water on his chest and his eyes fluttered open again as Alice bent closer to him. She ran her tongue over a small rivulet of water as her arm reached around him to grab another cube of ice. His hand came up to pull her towel off as she returned to tracing circles around his nipples. A gasp escaped her as the terry cloth rasped against her own pebbled nipples.

Hatter reached a hand over his shoulder to grab his own piece of ice. His eyes turned predatory as he viewed Alice's naked body. He held the piece of ice out and ran it across her nipple, watching with delight as her body shuddered. He ran it across her other nipple before popping the piece of ice in his mouth. Leaning down he encircled her waist with his arm and lowered his lips to her shoulder. He began placing hot, openmouthed kisses along her shoulder line and up her neck, letting his tongue push the piece of ice around on her flesh. The contrast between the heat of his mouth and the freezing of the ice cause Alice's arousal to heighten even more.

Alice let the ice trail down his side to his hip as she pushed against his embrace to get some room to push down his pants. As soon as he had kicked them away from his feet, which were still clad in socks, he grabbed her again and swung her around to it was her back pressed against the stainless steel of the refrigerator. She hissed as the cool air flowed across her naked back and neck, causing goosebumps to pop up on her arms. She pushed against him, lifting her leg over his hip, to cause him to slide against her slick nether lips. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as her still frigid hand gripped him and placed him against her opening before she dug her nails into his shoulders and lifted herself that last bit to slide down on him. He let out a grunt as she tightened around him and gripped the top of the refrigerator as he pushed his hips forward to pin her against the fridge.

Her head fell back as he quickened his pace, and he swallowed the tiny piece of ice that hadn't melted in his mouth, he felt the cooling sensation travel down his throat as he lowered his mouth to latch onto her distended nipple. He felt her breath get erratic as he hips struggled to keep up with his frenetic pace. He slid his hand over her rounded butt to lie between her hips and stroke against her clit in time with his thrusts. She crested and he cried out as she pulsed around him, he kept striking deep and true and it wasn't long before she cried out as another explosion of pleasure rocked her body. She was just coming down from her high as his knees began to shake and he let his own orgasm wash over him. As his senses returned he registered the cool breeze flowing over them from the open refrigerator door, and also the escalating heat as their activities caught up with them.

"Cold shower?" Alice's voice was husky and tinged with many suggestion. All of which he was eager to follow through on, so he scooped her into his arms and laughed when her hand collected a couple of ice cubes before closing the door. He smiled as she started to run the first piece lightly across his flesh, but he cursed as she took her hands off his body and began to run the ice across her own body, throwing him a challenging glance. It was going to be a long, hot night. And the temperature had nothing to do with it.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

Smut, pure smut, again. I hope you enjoyed it. I felt like Alice deserved her temptation. And I got this idea yesterday when I nearly overheated. The plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone so I had to finish it quickly. This is for my loyal reviewers I hope this lives up to your standard.

Please read and review!


End file.
